


Жажда жизни

by Rhaina



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaina/pseuds/Rhaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фуджи хотел отпраздновать день рождения в одиночестве, но план не сработал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жажда жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zest for Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15913) by Arccie. 



> Бета: philipp_a
> 
> Разрешение на перевод: получено
> 
> Отказ от прав: все права принадлежат правообладателям

Любопытный взгляд встретился с таким же. Осмотрел аккуратные уши человека в зеркале, скользнул по едва заметным веснушкам на щеках, задержался на мягко очерченных губах, на тонкой переносице и наконец оказался в ловушке синих глаз.  
Собравшись с духом, Фуджи с трудом удержался от того, чтобы скорчить рожицу.  
Неважно, что говорили вокруг, неважно, с какой стороны он подходил к вопросу и как долго об этом думал — он просто не ощущал себя восемнадцатилетним. Четырехлетним, впрочем, тоже, вопреки прошлогоднему замечанию Эйджи насчет его «реального» возраста.  
Он просто… был слишком молод, чтобы быть взрослым.  
«Докатился, — с сарказмом подумал он, — переживаю кризис среднего возраста, еще до двадцати не дожив». А что, говорят же, что гении взрослеют быстрее. Наверно, это означает, что он не захочет покупать Феррари к тридцати годам?..  
Фуджи фыркнул и слегка тряхнул головой.  
Потом набрал пригоршню холодной воды и ополоснул лицо.  
Немного остыв, он вышел из туалета, и его немедленно окружили столпившиеся у дверей девчонки.  
  
— Кьяяяя! Фуджи!!! — вопль, отразившийся от стен, окатил Шууске почти осязаемой волной.  
Мучительно захотелось броситься обратно в туалет.  
Только он подумал, что придется храбро пробираться сквозь загребущие девчачьи руки в одиночку, как рядом неожиданно возник улыбающийся до ушей Эйджи.  
— Ух, какой ты популярный, Фуджи! Кажется, я даже видел где-то в толпе Мегуми, а она как раз на прошлой неделе заявила, что полюбит только кого-то особенного, — приятель пару раз подпихнул его локтем. — Кого-то особенного, а?  
Отреагировав на неуместную ребячливость насмешливо вздернутой бровью, Шууске нацепил приятную улыбку и полез в толпу, не обращая внимания на протестующий возглас Эйджи:  
— Фуджи! Не бросай меня одного с этими сумасшедшими девицами, они меня живьем сожрут!  
  
Услышав немедленно раздавшийся позади вой, Шууске сделал вывод, что девицы обиделись.  
Ему в руки совали подарки с энтузиазмом, не слишком хорошо сочетавшимся с застенчивыми улыбками и трепещущими девичьими ресницами. Как только тяжесть даров стала воистину ощутимой, на задворках толпы фанаток поднялась суматоха.  
Негодующие вопли быстро сменились мрачным брюзжанием, группа девушек расступилась, явив громко спорящих о чем-то Момо и Кайдо. За ними по пятам следовала вся остальная теннисная команда, за исключением Тезуки.  
Парни гневно махали руками друг на друга, и девушки, увидев это, бросились врассыпную.  
  
Из-за спин второкурсников показался Ойши, умудряясь улыбаться весело и нервно одновременно, и оглядел девиц, которые начали снова собираться вокруг:  
— Привет, Фуджи.  
— Ойши, — тот кивком приветствовал вице-капитана. — Что вы все здесь делаете?  
— Учитывая, какой ажиотаж обычно вызывает твой день рождения, Тезука послал нас проводить тебя до кортов, — объяснил Ойши.  
Ресницы Фуджи взметнулись:  
— В этом году вся команда? Я польщен.  
Ойши неловко кашлянул, избегая смотреть на Момо или Кайдо:  
— Ну, после прошлогоднего фиаско, когда твоя «охрана» не появилась, в результате чего тебя чуть не растерзали, мы подумали, гхм, что должны принять меры предосторожности.  
Сказанное очевидно привлекло внимание спорщиков. Момо прервался на полуслове и обернулся к Ойши, обиженно хмурясь.  
— Не моя вина, что мы не успели в прошлом году, фукубучо! Если бы Гадюка не ввязался в драку, — жалобно проныл он.  
— Кто ввязался в драку, я?! Фшшш! — Кайдо ухватил Момо за рубашку. — А кто врезал кулаком по морде тому парню?  
В ответ Момо сердито уставился на сокурсника:  
— Если на то пошло, не я в них врезался!  
Кайдо угрожающе надвинулся на Момо и ухватил его за ворот рубашки:  
— Тебе не нравится, как я хожу, ослиная башка?  
— Ты мне весь не нравишься, Гадюка, — ухмыльнулся Момо в ожесточенном предвкушении.  
Их надвигающейся драке, однако, помешало внезапное появление перед носом прозрачного кувшина с дымящейся черной жидкостью.  
— А, — воскликнул Инуи, — я и не подозревал, что вам обоим так не терпится помочь мне выявить полезные характеристики моего сока номер девять на основе водорослей!  
Второкурсники сглотнули, их лица моментально приобрели неприятный зеленый оттенок. Одинаково поспешно они отвернулись друг от друга и уставились на Фуджи.  
— Эй, Фуджи-семпай, — болезненная улыбка Момо сменилась нахальной ухмылкой, — с не-днем рождения!  
Прежде чем Шууске смог ответить, Эйджи нетерпеливо протиснулся в серединку, бросив на двух кохаев сердитый взгляд:  
— Хой-хой, давайте, вручайте уже!  
— Да, Гадюка, не тяни волынку и отдай человеку его подарок! Конечно, если ты не в состоянии сделать даже это… — поддел Момо.  
В ответ на колкость Кайдо неловко сунул Фуджи в руки коробку в яркой упаковке, все это время сверля взглядом своего сокурсника:  
— Фшшшш!   
Шууске принял подарок и погладил глянцевую обертку. Осторожно, чтобы ничего не помять, он положил коробку в сумку, а потом с довольной улыбкой обернулся к товарищам по команде.  
— Спасибо вам всем, ребят, — уже произнеся это, он вдруг подумал, что мог и не трудиться. За исключением Ойши и Рёмы, остальные снова отвлеклись на ссору Момо и Кайдо. Он громко кашлянул, привлекая их внимание. — Хотя на самом деле это могло подождать до конца тренировки.  
— Чтобы ты думал только о том, какой подарок тебя ждет? — драматически вопросил Эйджи.  
Ойши извиняясь, пожал плечами:  
— Эйджи был совершенно уверен и нас убедил, что ты не сможешь как следует сосредоточиться на тренировке, если мы не отдадим тебе подарок, и… ну, ты знаешь Тезуку, и скоро полуфинал…  
— Мы подумали, что ты не захочешь бежать штрафные круги в день рождения, — вклинился Момо.  
— Как мило с вашей стороны, — хотя вообще-то скорее круги заработал бы Эйджи: ему слишком бы не терпелось вручить Фуджи подарок.  
Внезапно глаза Момо оживленно вспыхнули, и он широко ухмыльнулся имениннику:   
— Ого, теперь Фуджи-семпай может купить нам выпивку! — радостно воскликнул он.  
— Фшшш! Ты пытаешься заставить его нарушить закон ради того, чтобы ты походил на спортсмена еще меньше?  
— Ой, Гадюка! Да что ты знаешь, ха? Иногда глоток чего-нибудь крепкого — отличный способ повеселиться. Хотя ты все равно не поймешь, мистер Отставший-от-жизни.  
— Не думаю, что тебе стоить доверять Фуджи-семпаю купить алкоголь, Момо-семпай. Возможно, приближающаяся старость вызывает чувство ответственности, и в итоге ты не получишь ничего, кроме компота или чего-то вроде, — заявил Рёма, дождавшись паузы в споре Момо и Кайдо.  
Фуджи язвительно улыбнулся:  
— Сказано тем, кто все еще пьет молоко в надежде на предполагаемый скачок в росте?  
Задрав нос, Рёма высокомерно парировал:  
— У меня позднее развитие в этом смысле.  
Оба проигнорировали Инуи, который вылез со статистическими расчетами вероятности подобной ситуации.  
Фуджи усмехнулся:  
— Как скажешь, коротышка.  
Прерывая пикировку, Эйджи обнял Фуджи за плечо:  
— Как ты будешь праздновать с домашними? Потащишь всю семью в бильярдную?  
— Нет, — улыбка Фуджи стала резкой, — это я оставил для друзей.  
— Хе-хе, — Кикумару нервно попятился. — Так какие у тебя идеи?  
— Мм, да никаких. Родители у бабушки с дедушкой в Нагасаки.  
— Серьезно? А Юмико и Юта?  
— Ну, Юмико до завтра в Кобэ на конференции, а Юта всю неделю в тренировочной поездке с теннисной командой школы св. Рудольфа.  
— Но, Фуджи, это же значит, что ты останешься один? В день рождения? — в ужасе спросил Кикумару.  
Фуджи подавил улыбку. Эйджи не мог существовать, не будучи в центре внимания, тем более в день рождения.  
— Да, сегодня весь дом в моем распоряжении. Что означает больше суши с васаби и возможность наконец-то попробовать Naga Jolokia *****.  
Сморщив нос от отвращения, Кикумару попытался изобразить восторг:  
— Хе, полагаю, если это ты, то проблем развлечь себя не будет.  
— Существует куча вещей, которыми люди могут сами себя развлечь, — лукаво и несколько двусмысленно заметил Шууске.  
— В самом деле? — хором спросили Момо и Эйджи, не уловив намека, хотя уши Кайдо и Ойши слегка порозовели, а Инуи принялся исступленно строчить в блокноте.  
— М-гм, — прозвучало в ответ слишком довольным тоном.  
— Давай, Фуджи, расскажи нам! — упрашивал Кикумару.  
— Да, расскажи, — вторил Момо. — Поделись тайным знанием! Мне всегда так скучно одному.  
Лихорадочно глянув на часы, Ойши начал пропихивать Эйджи и Момо сквозь толпу девушек, демонстративно поглядывая на остальных сокомандников:  
— О, нам пора! Если не поторопимся, Тезука заставит нас бегать круги, пока нам девяносто не стукнет!  
— Но, Ойши, — заканючил Эйджи, — Фуджи как раз хотел рассказать что-то интересное!  
— Нет! — рявкнул Ойши. — Ничего интересного, правда, Фуджи? Видишь? Идем.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Ойши почти силком утащил двух любопытных за собой, оставив ухмыляющегося Фуджи созерцать их спины.  
Он было двинулся следом, но почувствовал, что его слегка подтолкнул локтем младший из команды.  
  
— Похоже, Ойши-семпай испортил тебе веселье, Фуджи-семпай, — заметил Эчизен, тщательно следя за проходящими мимо фанатками.  
— Увы, — вздохнул Фуджи.  
— Конечно, всегда можно продолжить позже, — из-под козырька кепки на мгновение блеснула ухмылка.  
— Точно, — усмехнулся Фуджи, склонив голову. — Совершенно верно.  
— Итак… — протянул Рёма. — Наперегонки до кортов?  
— Что мне за это будет? — положив руку Рёме на плечо, он придержал кохая.  
— Меньше кругов от Тезуки?  
  
Не успев договорить, нахальный малый рванул с места, игнорируя возмущенное «Эй!»   
Пару мгновений спустя Фуджи уже гнался за ним, преследуемый по пятам фанатками.  
  
                                                                                        ***  
Когда он вышел из ворот школы, к нему тут же присоединилась маленькая фигурка, то отставая на пару шагов, то забегая вперед. Фуджи притормозил на перекрестке, ожидая, что Рёма повернет к своему дому. Ответной реакцией была насмешливо приподнятая бровь, и Эчизен перешел дорогу первым.  
  
Уютное молчание, воцарившееся между ними, сохранялось до самого дома Фуджи. Вставив ключ в замок, он помедлил, прежде чем обернуться к спутнику:  
— Боюсь, я больше не в силах мучиться от неизвестности. За какие заслуги Рёма-сама решил почтить меня визитом?   
— Ну, определенно дело не в твоем гостеприимстве, — вернул колкость Эчизен, небрежно пожав плечами.  
Подняв руку в знак поражения, Шууске наконец открыл дверь и вошел.  
Он придержал дверь для Рёмы, машинально махнув ему приглашающим жестом.  
Его нарочито громкий голос насмешливым эхом прокатился по пустынным комнатам:  
— Смотри, мам, он шел за мной до самого дома! Он милый, правда? Можно, я его оставлю? Ну, пожа-алуйста?  
Гость прошел в прихожую, попутно скользнув по Фуджи холодным взглядом и получив в ответ любезную улыбку. Судя по ворчанию, Эчизен был не слишком доволен, что его сравнили с бездомным котенком.  
  
Улыбаясь шире, Фуджи закрыл дверь и провел Рёму дальше, попутно объясняя тоном экскурсовода:  
— Сейчас, если посмотреть налево, можно увидеть стену. Это в точности такая же стена, как и та, что видна справа. О, а сейчас людям маленького роста достаточно наклонить голову — и они смогут увидеть прекрасный образец живописи Юты. Он был талантлив, не правда ли? Кстати, он нарисовал это, когда ему было всего три года. Не понимаю, отчего он пытается спрятать рисунок, чтобы его никто не нашел. Даже если все фигуры чрезмерно тонкие… о, и не нужно обращать внимания на лишний штрих — он здесь по ошибке. А теперь в дверном проеме справа…  
— Фуджи-семпай, — прервал монолог Эчизен, — я бывал тут раньше.  
— Ах, вот как, — Шууске выпятил нижнюю губу, демонстративно дуясь, — я всего лишь хотел сделать жизнь интересней.  
— Жизнь никогда не бывает интересней, чем когда я с тобой, — сухо заметил Рёма.  
Тенсай радостно просиял:  
— Ух ты, спасибо!  
Войдя в кухню, Фуджи облокотился на столешницу:  
— Так, что я могу тебе предложить? — не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил он. — К сожалению, сегодня я дома один, так что, если ты голоден, придется довольствоваться приготовленным мной.   
— Тогда нам повезло, что я не голоден, да? — скорчил гримаску Рёма.  
— В таком случае, о гость моего дома, чем займемся?  
— Ты меня спрашиваешь? Это твой дом и день рождения тоже твой.  
— Тоже верно. Хотя я убежден, что если взвесить права гостя и привилегии именинника, этикет потребует, чтобы я воспользовался преимуществами дня рождения.  
Эчизен уставился на Фуджи, ошеломленный бойким ответом:  
— Пф. Я буду делать то, что захочешь ты…  
— Ах, так ты тоже хочешь попробовать Naga Jolokia? — живо спросил Фуджи.  
— …за исключением этого.  
Хихикнув, Шууске легонько подпихнул кохая плечом:  
— Расслабься, я шучу. Я хочу посмотреть по телевизору передачу про пустынную растительность.  
Пожав плечами, Рёма прошел следом за Фуджи в гостиную и плюхнулся рядом с ним на диван. Усевшись, он тут же резко привстал при виде рекламного ролика на экране.   
  
— Ты будешь смотреть, как растут кактусы? — спросил Рёма скептически.  
— Ага.  
— Ты в курсе, что ты странный, да?   
— Угу, — равнодушно хмыкнул Фуджи.  
— Хн, — Рёма снова откинулся назад, потихоньку расслабляясь.  
  
Все-таки вкусы у Фуджи и у Эчизена были разными, и пока Шууске переключал каналы в ожидании ожидаемой программы, Рёма начал клевать носом.   
Почувствовав прикосновение и приоткрыв глаза, он позволил притянуть себя ближе и оказался почти поперек коленей хозяина дома. Голова Рёмы устроилась на бедре Шууске, взгляды встретились, в уголках губ затаилась мягкая улыбка.  
Эчизен потянулся, опираясь ногами о край дивана. Тело изогнулось, и рубашка чуть сползла, обнажив узкую полоску кожи. Рука Фуджи немедленно скользнула в образовавшуюся лазейку.   
  
— Лучше будь осторожен, не то твоя юная податливая плоть введет старика в искушение, — он тихонько поглаживал оголенную кожу.  
Взгляд золотистых глаз, наблюдавших, как рука исчезает под рубашкой, скользнул вверх по телу Фуджи, губы растянулись в намеке на усмешку:  
— О-оо, даже не знаю… меня всегда привлекали более зрелые.  
Шууске понимающе кивнул:  
— А, то есть тебе нравятся достигшие полного расцвета, гармоничные, общительные, способные глубоко мыслить люди?  
— Мне нравится кое-что, достигшее полного расцвета, — в глазах Рёмы мерцали искорки веселья.  
Фуджи наклонил голову, нависая над Рёмой, тот потянулся к нему губами. Едва уловимое касание — и Фуджи отстранился, глядя в другую сторону.  
— Чт… — нерешительно начал Эчизен.  
Шууске прижал палец к губам Рёмы:  
— Ш-шш! Началось.  
  
Рёма страдальчески возвел глаза к небу, наблюдая, как Фуджи внимательно рассматривает на экране нечто, больше всего похожее на собачьи какашки, но вскоре умостился обратно, сделав вид, что тоже смотрит.  
Пока программа продолжалась, Эчизен становился все более непоседливым, через полчаса уже не стараясь притворяться, что глядит на экран. Глаза рыскали по комнате, пальцы постукивали в неопределенном ритме, ноги и руки подергивались, пытаясь найти удобное положение.  
  
Заметив его возню, Фуджи легонько подтолкнул его локтем:  
— Что такое, Рёма? Ты так ерзаешь, как будто тебе здесь со мной неприятно. Ты ранишь мои чувства!  
Лениво моргая, Рёма, казалось, пришел к какому-то выводу, повернувшись на бок и скрючившись в попытке устроиться поудобней. Он снисходительно потрепал Фуджи по колену:  
— Кое-кто просто должен примириться с тем, что он все-таки не само совершенство. Ты — довольно неудобная подушка. Наверное, дело в костлявых коленках.  
Фуджи пристально посмотрел на бесенка. Таких, как Рёма, точно не найти. Он подавил смешок, слегка ущипнув Рёму за бок:  
— На себя посмотри.  
— А, — понимающе заметил Эчизен, — но не я тут притворяюсь подушкой.  
Фуджи удержался от того, чтобы взъерошить Рёме волосы, зная, что тот терпеть этого не может:  
— Если так неудобно, можно поискать настоящую подушку.  
Возня приостановилась:  
— В кровати?  
Фуджи прикусил губу, пряча усмешку, и ответил скорбным тоном:  
— Конечно, — он позволил слегка добавить чувства в голос, — хотя обязательным условием должно быть отсутствие одежды.  
Рёма размышлял над сказанным пару мгновений.  
— Что ж, если это обязательно… — еще не договорив, он поднялся из своего распростертого положения. — Идем, именинник.  
  
Фуджи встал, тихонько посмеиваясь, — хорошо, что у него есть тот, с кем можно отпраздновать день рожденья!  
Потянувшись, он пропустил Рёму вперед, скользнул за ним в комнату.   
И старательно запер дверь.

* * *

***** Прим.перев.: Naga Jolokia — сорт перца-чили, один из самых жгучих в мире, с индексом жгучести (по шкале Сковилла) 1 040 000 SHU


End file.
